


Cho x Fleur - Never Know What to Say (Fanart!)

by nosignofwings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosignofwings/pseuds/nosignofwings
Summary: If you hold on tight, maybe the darkness won't wreck us.♡ Femmefest gift for the prompt: "During the Goblet of Fire, Fleur feels the pressure rise and finds relief and friendship with a Hogwarts student." ♡
Relationships: Cho Chang/Fleur Delacour
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19
Collections: Femmefest 2020





	Cho x Fleur - Never Know What to Say (Fanart!)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162308651@N05/49855678816/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. title and lyrics from: A Drop in the Ocean by Parabelle ♡ ♡ ♡ very much recommend  
> 2\. when I saw the pairing "anyone with Fleur" was like oh my gooodness big same!!


End file.
